The only person
by Ukskyblue
Summary: Sydney finds the only person she can rely on just after she found out Vaughn's marriage. Just a short story.


Every day. every hour. every second, you are wondering if your own fresh and blood is safe or not.  
  
People around you keep telling you that you are crazy. people around you tell you that your only daughter never comes back so that you should move on. The only one she trusted in has moved on and got married. you believed in him. you believed and wished that he would search for her even if everyone didn't believe it. but he has moved on.  
  
You are the only one in believing that she is arrive. would you give up in believing? Can you give up in believing? It's the matter of whether "you can" or "you cannot". it's not the matter of "will you" or "won't you" because, you just cannot get rid of it. it's always in your hear, mind and running through your vein. seven days a week, 24 hours a day. every second of it.  
  
Jack Bristow hasn't been working at the front line of field agent for 2 years, since Sydney's disappearance. His work consists of paper works. He doesn't turn up to his office someday but everyone knew that it was because he was search for his daughter by himself. Mostly, he just quietly works by himself. ignores everyone or pretends to ignore everyone.  
  
His look has changed over two years. those who knew Jack Bristow would realise how much he loved his own daughter by looking at him. his hair has turn into complete grey, his wrinkles and his sprit has gone. It has been only two years but he looks 10 years older.  
  
It was one of normal days and he has been reading different debriefs and reports. There is phone call and he ignores it as usual. If it is important, the phone will wring again very soon.  
  
The phone rings again and he looks at the telephone and wonders what it is about.  
  
"Jack Bristow." He hates answering phone that way. He hates his own name. he hates everything about him.  
  
The guilt for not being able to make his own daughter happy had already crushed his heart and soul. He has been amazed that he still has his own heart to feel the guilt, his heart can feel only pain and guilt. nothing else.  
  
Nothing makes him feel alive. except the belief in Sydney's existence.  
  
How many times did he want to get rid of the belief. since it could be easier to just give up on her but it was just impossible for him.  
  
"Agent Bristow. there was someone you need to see." a female voice comes out from the phone.  
  
"I don't have anyone to see." He coldly answers and about to hang up.  
  
"It's your daughter, Sir!" she just tells him quickly and clearly.  
  
Jack doesn't believe in himself now. part of him is laughing at himself, saying Jack Bristow has finally gone mad.  
  
"what.what did you say?" he just cannot trust himself right now..  
  
"Agent Sydney Bristow has walked in and she is in the conference room E on third floor. Sir? Agent Bristow? Are you there?? Agent Bristow?!"  
  
Before she finishes, Jack has already gone.  
  
He went to the elevator but he couldn't wait it to come so he runs to the stair.  
  
His mind keeps telling him to stop. it's not her.. it's just your mind playing up again. she is dead. she is not here, but his body doesn't listen to his mind this time. How many times has he done this to himself.  
  
His whole body started to shake.. in fears of the disappointment he has to face. his cold sweat appears on his forehead and on his back..  
  
He rushes down stairs and finally reaches the third floor and rushes to the conference room. A familiar man comes into the edge of Jack's vision but he ignores it.  
  
He stands front of the conference door and extends his arm to grip the door knob, but his pulls away, making a fist as his hands are shaking uncontrollably.  
  
His whole body trembles and a huge wave of desire to go back to his office hits him.  
  
Is he fooling himself again?  
  
He tries to catch his breath but it seems impossible.  
  
He grabs the knob and turn it to open the door.  
  
He doesn't believe what he is seeing.  
  
There. a skinny young female, sitting at a chair and her arms on the table, her head in her hands.  
  
He thinks to himself.. This is another dream. this is not real.  
  
But when she brings her head up and sees him. he feels the blood has started to run through his vain, he feels his world has brightened up.  
  
He can breath..  
  
"Dad." Sydney tries to stand up but her last strength has gone a couple minutes ago when the familiar man visited, she collapses.  
  
Before she hits the floor, Jack manages to catch her and put her in his arm securely.  
  
He just cannot believe that his daughter who was thought to be dead is in his arm, very weak but still warm.. Alive.. Alive.  
  
"I take you home." He softly says to unconscious daughter.  
  
He slowly picks her up and walks out of the conference room.  
  
He feels everyone's eyes are on his back but he has gotten used to it.  
  
Jack puts her in his car carefully, rapping her with his jacket, making sure she is comfortable.  
  
He drives his care. looking at Sydney again and again. trying to reassure himself that. this is the reality. this is the truth. Sydney is alive and back.  
  
Finally, they arrive at Jack's house. the house he has been living since he got married.  
  
Jack slowly and carefully picks Sydney up. realising how small she has gotten. how tired she looks. Jack's heart starts to scream in pain. his daughter has been though too much. more than him. why didn't he able to find her sooner???  
  
He puts her in her own bed. every thing hasn't changed in her room. He made sure this room was always ready to use whenever she came back. and here she is. he was very reluctant to let her put in her bed. he was afraid if he let her go, she would disappear..  
  
He finally let her sleep in her bed but he wasn't going to leave the room so he picked up a chair and sat on it.  
  
Looking at Sydney, Jack swears to protect her. to do everything to make her happy again.  
  
"Thank you for coming back. thank you for giving me the second chance. thank you for. calling me dad." He quietly whispers to her. his throat tightens up at the end but managed to say.  
  
Hours later, still, Jack is looking at her. He is still afraid of finding out that this was just a dream when he woke up so there is no way he could sleep.  
  
In the middle of night, Sydney started to stir and Jack immediately put his hand over her hand.  
  
Sydney's eyes fluttering open and Jack just got closer in concern.  
  
Their eyes meet each other. and Sydney couldn't have the control over her tears.  
  
Jack softly wipes away his little girls tears and he brings up her and holds her tiny fragile body in his arm.  
  
"Dad." she tries to hold her dad as strong as she could.  
  
"Sweetheart. my angel.Sydney. thank you. thank you for coming back."  
  
They both hold on to each other for the longest time since Sydney was little. until she has fallen sleep again. but still, Jack couldn't let her go. he allowed Sydney to sleep in his arm. where she can finally find safety. warmth and . love. 


End file.
